


this is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke

by kdjslvgds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdjslvgds/pseuds/kdjslvgds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the preseries fic challenge @ <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/">beacon_hills</a></p>
<p>title from tv on the radio's dlz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is beginning to feel like it's curling up slowly and finding a throat to choke

Later, when Stiles will look back on this moment- this horrible, life altering moment, he remembers it mostly in a daze. But how should a child react when their mother dies. When she is taken away from them too soon, through a long drawn out process of leaving. Doesn’t the world know that people need their mothers? Don’t the doctors, or the scientists, or even the goddamn universe know the small simple fact that Stiles needs his mother.

He’ll remember a lot of relatives that he’s never seen before coming to comfort him. How is he supposed to draw comfort from these complete strangers? His mother is gone. And all he has left in this world is his father, his amazing father, his father who would eat bacon cheeseburgers for every meal, his father who deals with criminals on a daily basis. Sure, people say he won’t lose his father. Those random possibilities aren’t a disease. A disease with a hushed up name that starts with C, something people don’t like to talk about, don’t like to mention, especially to him. As if he isn’t aware of what’s going on.

After the funeral, it will rain all day. Stiles feels like its appropriate. It could rain every day. Every day for the rest of his life.

Except he needs to take care of his father. Its just the two of them now. Sheriff Stilinski and his hyperactive son, and the blatant hole in their lives. What a happy picture they would paint. Stiles hiding in the corner of his room, hyperventilating, curled up into a ball, trying desperately to just get one more breath in, one more breath and it will be okay. Everything will be okay.

His father, downstairs in the kitchen. Their kitchen table, where they used to have dinner - loud and bright family meals - is now covered in case files. Case files and whiskey.

When Stiles looks back on this, sometime in the future, he’ll wonder how they ever made it through at all.


End file.
